Stardust to remember you by iPod Challenge
by Raine Cooper
Summary: Amy/11 iPod Challenge. Disclaimer: All Doctor Who mentioned belongs to BBC.


**So, I decided to have a go at this whole iPod Challenge thing. Enjoy and review, because it keeps me coming back. If you read it, just a little something would be great. **

**iPod Challenge:**

** a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

** on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.**

** ten of these and post them.**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

Bringing along Rory was a stupid idea.

He thinks this as he touches her arm. It's a friendly gesture, really, but he can't help but want to just grab her and…

Rory clears his throat from the other side of the room, and him and Amy jump apart. The doctor mutters something of an apology as Amy saunters over towards Rory, slapping his arm playfully. Rory whispers something in her ear, and she giggles, swatting at him again.

He wants to punch Rory.

The couple starts up the stairs, and Amy looks back towards the Doctor, and it's a fleeting moment. Hope blooms in his chest, but the look vanishes before he can get really excited.

They disappear, and he's left alone.

It always ends like this.

**Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri**

He almost gets on his knees in desperation. His soft eyes are clouded with forgiveness, and he reaches for her. She doesn't let him touch her, inching her shoulder away from his fingers.

"Amy, please…"

And she gulps. She's wanted this for so long, for him to come back and whisk her away again in his strong arms. To vanish into the stars again, to never have to breathe in anything but him.

But she can't bring herself to say yes. Because she knows she's just going to get hurt all over again.

She's not happy, but she's pushed back the memories of him, and him being here is just leaving them bobbing to the surface.

"You broke you're promise." She whispers, beginning to cry.

"I know."

He admits it and to her, it's the final words she needs to hear. She shakes her head, and places her hand on his chest, the double heart beat under her palm. They press heads.

"I'm sorry."

He leaves alone.

**Waiting…- City and Colour**

The water swirls around her feet as she kicks absentmindedly into the pool. Water has always let her feel a little more at peace, and after today, it's what she needs.

She doesn't hear him enter.

Suddenly he's beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her head leans in as a reflex.

She wonders when it became so simple.

Something changed, and they became something more. It might have been Rory leaving, It might have been his confession of love. She isn't really sure. They both are.

"Are you alright?" He whispers into her hair, and she nods. She pauses for a moment.

"We waited so long."

He chuckles, and pulls her a little closer.

"Was it worth the wait?"

She smiles, and shifts her wait so she can look into his eyes. They dance for her, the light from the pool shimmering back at her. She nods slowly.

"Of course."

She pulls him into a tight hug and they both breath a sigh of relief at the touch.

**Broken (New Version) –Lifehouse**

It's a lonely night. Everything is quiet, and the only noise is the TARDIS humming as they fly through the sky, burning the stars.

In his room, he cries quietly.

Her body is laying on his lap, limp and cold in his arms. Blood seeps through her sweater even now, and her eyes are lifeless. The image will haunt him, and his body screams at him to let her go.

But he can't.

He pulls her closer, letting the feel of her body press into his. His Pond. His Amy.

Gone.

He whispers in her ear like she's still there, and part of him wonders if he's gone completely mad.

She would have liked that.

The sobs fill the room, the air being sucked out of his lungs.

He holds her close, knowing that the larger part of him has died with her.

The clocks tick.

**Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls.**

He wants to hide.

And he's not hiding from the monsters in the sky, not hiding from River Song, not hiding from his past.

He's hiding because of the overwhelming passion that seems to be bubbling inside him.

Honestly, he's not frightened of much, but he's frightened of her. She leaves him grasping for more, reeling back at the outstanding love he has for her.

Honestly, he's not confused by much, but he's very much confused by her. He doesn't know how she can be so incredibly annoying and incredibly perfect at the same time. He's tried, but something tells him he will never get it as right as she does.

And so he hides in his room, pacing back and forth in the dark room.

When she comes bursting in with the news of finding a room with a water slide, he just walks up to her, grabs her by the waist, and kisses her.

The door to the water slide remains shut, never explored.

He's thankful for that.

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

Every morning that week, she wakes to a red rose sitting on her bedside table.

She has no idea where they come from, and when she tells him about it, he looks just as bewildered as she does.

She's a bit suspicious, however, as he doesn't look for the source.

By the end of the week, her room if filled with the floral scent, and it soothes her to sleep.

The next week it's sunflowers, one laid perfectly on the pillow beside her when she awakes. She sleeps soundlessly, the nightmares disappearing.

And every night, when he lays the flower beside her, he can't help stare at her.

Every morning, her forehead is hot from his kiss.

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved- The Script**

When she can't sleep, she takes her red suitcase and drags it down into the garden. She places it in the exact same spot that she always does and sits. She sometimes stares at the stars for hours, wondering where in the universe he could be. Sometimes, she wonders if he'll come back for her eventually. He'll be able to find her if she just stays in this spot, just waiting for him. Her suitcase is still packed, the picture of them sitting directly on top.

So she sits here tonight, staring up into the sky. The cold is beginning to prick at her arms, and she figures she should go back inside.

"Patient, aren't we, Pond?"

Her eyes are wide, and her smile can't be held back.

"You came back?"

"'Course I did. I always come back."

**You and Me – Alex Day**

He knew from the first moment that this was going to be complicated.

He didn't know how the story ended, but he knew how it began. A princess and her prince, flying through the sky. Her fire hair burns his sight when he sleeps, and when they touch her smell of vanilla and candy fills his senses.

One day, while she's making some dinner, she feels warm hands wrap around her waist.

"Run away with me." He whispers in her ear, and she laughs.

"I did that already." She smiles, leaning into his touch.

"Farther away."

And she isn't sure how much farther they can fall.

**Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5**

He was going to tell her that night. Tell her about his obsession with her hair, his fascination with her smile, how much he loves her. It's their last night together, and he feels it to be the perfect moment.

Every time the opportunity comes up, he chickens out. If he leaves it like this, she would maybe have a chance at something normal, the life that she deserves.

Finally, the sun begins to set, and she hugs him goodbye.

And in that moment, he knows he needs to change this.

"I love you." He blurts, and his hand covers his mouth comically.

"I know." She mutters into his shoulder. "Me too."

She doesn't go home that night.

**Eyes On Fire – Blue Foundation**

He has never seen that look on her face before.

She moves like a cat, her long legs taking strides towards him. Her hair is down on her face, and she has this classic smirk placed on her mouth.

He gulps

He really should be telling her no. He really should be telling her why it can't happen. The responsible part of him would do that.

However, the responsible part of him disappeared after the last time they did this.

She's on his body now, and she's purring something about the joys of comfort.

And it's completely overwhelming him.

Her eyes sparkle with lust, and the scared little boy in him suddenly matures, capturing her hands and roughly kissing her.

He doesn't necessarily regret it after, but something chews away inside him. But the fire within begins to brew and he knows what's happened between them will happen again.

And again, and again.

They don't speak about it to anyone, and the fireplace in his room keeps their secret.


End file.
